


Animal attraction

by Charturnus



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne is so jealous, Dirty Talk, Don’t ask me how she cut that dress open, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Marianna is the biggest bottom ever, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Strap-Ons, The one where I write most of my kinks into a fic, i don’t know, just enjoy the sexiness it provides.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charturnus/pseuds/Charturnus
Summary: ‘’If she wanted to act like a whore, Anne would treat her like one.’’





	Animal attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Gays, I'm back!
> 
> This fic has been a WIP for MONTHS, and I only just finished it because I'm hardcore procrastinating.  
I'm a bit rusty so don't be too harsh with me!  
I had good fun writing this and I hope you'll have a good time reading it!  
Let me know your thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> xx

Married… Marianna was getting married.

It was prostitution, she thought. Legal prostitution, that’s exactly what this was. Marinna was selling herself, she didn’t love that man, she loved his money and his status. She would let him have her in order to live in luxury.

Why should she care, why should she let herself be hurt by her when she clearly couldn’t be bothered with her. Why then, she wondered, was she stood here, in her bedroom at Shibden, why had she made sure that the whole house was empty, and why had she written to Marianna to come to her, if she really couldn’t be bothered with her…

.

.

.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of the bedroom, Anne grabbed Marianna by the front of her gown and pulled her in to a furious kiss, she was going to give her everything she needed, she was going to mark her and claim her, she was going to show her exactly what she was going to miss and who she truly belonged to.

She began to tug at the gown but she was much too impatient for this, she wanted her naked as soon as possible, she didn’t want to waste precious time peeling it off. So, against her better judgement, she reached behind her for her desk drawer. Not even breaking the kiss she felt around for the penknife she knew would be there, with one swift movement she brought it up between them. Anne broke away from the kiss and sliced right through the front of the gown, Marianna shrieked but it only made Anne laugh. She threw the knife behind her, in the general direction of the desk and made to kiss Marianna again. She looked livid but Anne could not have cared less.

‘’That gown was expensive, you’ll have to buy me a new one’’ she said crossly.

‘’Ask your dear Charles’’ Anne scowled, not bothering to hide the bitterness and resentment in her voice ‘’I’m sure he’ll provide you with all the gowns you could ever want’’

Before Marianna could say anything in reply however, Anne took her face in both hands and kissed her again. She began to walk forwards, guiding Marianna to the bed, when the back of her knees hit the end of it Anne pushed her forwards. She was a vision. The gown was cut all the way down to her navel and hung off her body, exposing most of her breasts. Her chest was flushed, as was her face and her pupils were blown. Anne wanted to ruin her, she wanted to make sure that Marianna was hers in a way she could never be Charles’.

If she wanted to act like a whore, Anne would treat her like one.

She went for her neck first, not even pretending to be interested in being gentle. She bit at her pulse point and revelled in the sounds Marianna made. She sucked the skin into her mouth and slid her tongue over it, when she released it she saw a sizable mark was already beginning to form. She was going to mark her from top to bottom, she would litter her neck, breasts, stomach and thighs with purple kisses. She knew Marianna would chastise her for it come morning, but she found she didn’t care.

All thought of who might see those marks, or who might hear them as they fucked, left Anne’s mind. All she wanted was to make Marianna hers, she was going to mark her and make her scream her name until that pretty voice of hers gave out.

Being so deep in thought as she made her way down the other woman’s throat, she didn’t react quickly enough when Marianna pushed her off and made to straddle her. She wasn’t surprised, not really. Marianna had tried to take control of her before, she had never succeeded though.

Women were so easily subdued, thought Anne. Especially Marianna. All it took was for her to press her in _just_ the right way, a few choice words, and Marianna would lose any willpower she might have had.

‘’Are you going to take me then, are you, Mary?’’ Marianna scowled at her.

‘Be quiet’’

Her tone was harsh but when she leaned down to kiss her Anne could tell by the fevered way her tongue slid against her own that her arousal was growing by the second.

Anne decided to allow her a moment to enjoy this, a moment to believe she had won the struggle. She let Marianna pin her hands above her head and she let her attempt to mark her as she had done to her. But soon she found herself getting impatient with the meek attempt at domination so she lifted her knee to push between Marianna’s thighs, the wetness that clung to her curls was cold but when she slid against her truly, the heat gathered there was irresistible. Marianna slid forward, her head resting on Anne’s shoulder and she moaned, her hips rolling against her knee. It was a perfect fall from grace.

‘’What’s this then, Mary? I thought you were going to take _me_?

‘’Sh- Shut your mouth, for- for once in your life’’ Her voice wavered and trembled, her face was a delicious shade of red and Anne couldn’t help but smile at Marianna’s piteous attempt at controlling her.

‘’What’s wrong my love? Are you upset because that didn’t quite go your way?’’ She wanted to laugh at the furious expression on Marianna’s face but she contented herself with pushing her thigh up to meet her core again and watching the beautiful change in her face as pleasure flooded her. Anne let her rub herself on her leg for a while holding her tight as she shuddered and moaned softly into the crook of her neck, when she pulled away and pushed Marianna upwards, her eyes snapped open and when she saw the desperation there, and heard the wanton whine she let out, Anne almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

‘’Hush now my love’’ Anne said, guiding Marianna onto her back. ‘’If you’re a good girl, I’ll give you what you really need. Would you like that? Would you like me to make you rock back and forth on those pretty little hips of yours, make you beg and cry, until you came all over my tongue, or maybe even my cock? Hmmm?’’

Marianna’s mouth hung slightly open, her eyes were glassy and she nodded, completely transfixed. Anne knew she had won, even if her conquest had barely begun. Marianna was gone now, she had left all capability of rational thought behind her, all she could do now is take what Anne gave her, and beg for more after that.

Taking hold of the tattered nightgown that still clung to the other woman, she tore the lower half, which was uncut, in two. The act of physically ripping the cloth off of her lover stirred something in Anne, she felt powerful, dominant, in control.

She moved her attention to Marianna’s breasts, milky white, full and with rosy nipples. Absolutely delicious. She let her tongue slide over her right nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking, with her other hand she made sure to fondle the other breast.

Marianna was unashamedly bucking her hips now, in search of any and all friction she could find. Her pubic hair was wet with sticky coldness, she could feel it even through her chemise. A damp patch was visible on her stomach, where Marianna had rubbed herself against her. It took all her effort to not moan out loud.

She didn’t want to wait any longer, she could not wait any longer. She placed a kiss between both her breasts and began to make her way downward, stopping at her hipbone to bite down on it and leave another mark. Marianna hissed loudly, which only made Anne want to bite her harder. She didn’t though, she couldn’t wait to get her mouth on her. She forced herself to stick to her slow and steady pace however, settling herself between the other woman’s thighs, she made quite the act of kissing the insides of her thighs thoroughly, stopping here and there to suck at the skin until it turned a beautiful shade of purple.

Marianna was writhing on the bed like it was burning her back, twisting this way and that, bucking her hips wantonly, her hands gripping the sheets so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

Finally, Anne took pity on her. For a moment she considered Marianna’s queer, all red and swollen, the clitoris was hard and in that moment she would’ve liked nothing more than to suck it until Marianna was weeping for her. She didn’t give in to this particular urge though, she knew that the payoff would be much greater if she paced herself. So, very slowly, almost agonisingly so, she slid her tongue through the soaked folds in front of her. When her tongue made contact with Marianna’s clit, she moaned low in her throat, her hands wound themselves into Anne’s hair, her thighs closing around Anne’s head, her hips canting upwards, desperately searching for more friction.

Within a few second Anne had wrenched herself free from Marianna’s grasp, she had a frightened look upon her face but Anne knew that she was far from afraid of her, she had wanted this to happen. If this is what the whore wanted, Anne thought. She would get it.

Anne grabbed Marianna by the chin and forced her to look her in the eye ‘’You’re getting greedy, Mary. I shall have to tie you up if you can’t be good. What do you think of that, my love, would you like that? Hmm?’’

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, for a second Anne thought that she was going to moan but instead a shaky sigh left her lips. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked away from Anne. Then she nodded her head.

A wicked grin spread across Anne’s face, taking hold of the other woman’s chin once more, she lifted her face up so she could look her straight in the eye. ‘’What was that, Mary, dear? You know you’re going to have to do better than that’’

Marianna’s thighs clenched together and she let out a short, soft whine. It was like music to Anne’s ears, she knew that Marianna was getting truly desperate. Oh, she pretended to hate it of course, because no proper lady ought to get wet at being degraded and embarrassed like this. But Anne had found that hardly anything else made Marianna as wet as having to look Anne straight in the eye and confess in a clear voice exactly what she desired.

Marianna was taking several deep breaths, her face was turning redder still.

‘’Yes Fred, I would like that’’ Marianna said in a small, trembling voice. ‘’I need to be tied up because I can’t behave’’

Locating the torn bits of the gown by the side of the bed, Anne used a slim strip of fabric to tie Marianna’s hand together, she knew that she needn’t restrain her legs, she could control her easily with her hands and the weight of her body.

Once her hands were tied together and Anne had instructed Marianna to keep them above her head, she moved back to the task at hand. She devoured her lover like she was a meal and she, Anne, a starving woman. Once she felt that Marianna was wet enough she added first one, and then two fingers, curving upwards in the way that made Marianna let out delicious, high pitched moans.

Soon, much too soon, Anne could feel Marianna tightening around her fingers she was grinding herself wantonly against Anne’s tongue and she could tell that it wouldn’t be long. Not wanting to give Marianna the pleasure she so craved, she ceased all movement at once. She was just beginning to protest when Anne kissed her roughly, sliding her tongue against her lover’s, making sure she could taste the wetness on Anne’s lips.

Breaking away from Marianna, she reached down underneath her bed she located the box she was looking for, she had opened it beforehand and had adjusted everything to her liking, she knew she couldn’t stand wasting time on trivial matters when she could be fucking Marianna instead.

She pulled the item up so they could both see it, Marianna let out a groan. Anne knew she would like it, years ago she had begged her to buy it. It had taken months to even figure out where she could find one, in the end she had found a shop in Paris, of all places, that specialised in this sort of thing. It was dark polished wood, with leather straps attached to it that allowed Anne to take a woman like a man would. But she had never liked it much, she disliked not being able to feel the way a woman’s body clenched around her. However, the way Marianna reacted to being fucked like that made it all worth it. Her eyes would glaze over and a constant stream of low moans would fall from her open mouth. Once, after a particularly wonderful night, Marianna had told her it felt like ecstasy to be taken like that. Anne had never quite forgotten that confession.

She made quick work of fastening the straps around her hips before grabbing the bottle of oil she kept with it at all times. Marianna might be wet already but she didn’t want to hurt her, not like that anyway. She coated the shaft liberally before putting the stopper back onto the bottle and shifting closer to Marianna.

Grabbing hold of the fabric that tied Marianna’s hands together, she fumbled with it for a second, before loosening the knot she had made earlier. As much as she liked to have her restrained, Anne knew she wanted to have her from behind, and Marianna would need her hands free for that.

Making quick work of it, she rolled her over, ignoring the feeble protest she could hear coming from Marianna, even though it was slightly muffled by the sheets. She grabbed her by the hips to pull her into a kneeling position and then she grabbed her by her throat. Slowly, inch by inch she pushed herself into Marianna, until she was flush against her backside.

‘’Are you going to be a good girl and take it?’’ Anne murmured into her ear. Marianna gasped and nodded dumbly, her mouth hanging slightly open. Anne tried furiously to get the image of Charles doing this to her Marianna out of her head. But it didn’t work, it only added to her anger like fuel to a fire.

Forcing herself to keep her cool, she pulled out all the way before filling her again. Slowly pushing in, before pulling out again. Marianna was panting beneath her, her mouth was moving but no sound was coming from her.

‘’What’s that Mary?’’ She said, with a sly grin etched upon her face. ‘’I didn’t quite catch that’’

Marianna groaned and let her head hang, but Anne tightened her grasp

She canted her hips and instantly knew she had hit the right spot, Marianna let out a series of gasped moans, her voice was hoarse and she had her eyes tightly shut. She looked so beautiful like this and the knowledge that Marianna would let _him_ do this to her hurt her as nothing had ever before.

She used her anger to double her efforts, her thighs slapping hard against Marianna’s bottom, the ache was wonderful. When she pulled her back onto the toy hard, Marianna let out a high pitched broken moan and her hand came up behind her to grab desperately at Anne’s fingers which were grasping onto her hips. She smiled in spite of herself, how she loved it when she got like this. Threading her fingers through Marianna’s hair, she made a fist and pulled her up sharply so she could whisper into her ear.

‘’Oh… It’s like that, is it, Marianna?’’

Another thrust, one hand firm on the other woman’s hip, the other still grasping at her hair, pulling her head back so she could whisper into Marianna’s ear.

Marianna was sobbing, though no tears fell from her eyes. Her moans were broken and desperate and her hips pushed backwards into Anne’s. Marianna was trying to speak but it took her a while to find the words, to use her voice when all she wanted to do was howl. ‘’Just like that, Fred. Please, just like that’’ every word seemed to take great effort.

‘’That’s right’’ Anne growled. ‘’That’s just how you like it, isn’t it?’’

She didn’t answer, so Anne struck out hard and hit her across her backside. Marianna gasped and then moaned. Taking great lungfuls of air she gasped out ‘’Yes, yes Fred, I like it just like that’’

As her orgasm hit her, she let out a wail of pleasure.

Quick as a flash and with one great shove she pushed Marianna off of her, the shock etched on her face as the orgasm that had been so promising was utterly ruined, was beyond brilliant.

Anne knew she was going to swear at her, before she did.

‘’God damn you’’ She spat out

But Anne hardly heard it, she was reaching for her clothes and boots already, she couldn’t stand being here any longer. Her heart still ached but the sadistic pleasure she felt at denying Marianna filled her and she found herself unable to care for the other woman’s feelings. She could hear Marianna call for her in between sobs, she hadn’t realised that she’d started crying. Yet she didn’t stop, as quickly as she could she gathered up all of her things, ignoring Marianna’s sobs and pleading. Just as her hand found the doorknob Marianna’s tremulous voice came from the bed

‘’Anne, you can’t leave me like this’’

The rage that filled her at hearing these words was so overwhelming that for a moment she felt that she would quite like to hit Marianna. Three seconds passed, the clock in the corner ticked them quietly away.

‘’Ask your beloved Charles to come and finish you off’’ She spat at Marianna, with as much contempt as she could muster. And with a last filthy look over her shoulder, Anne opened the door, stepped out onto the landing and let the heavy door fall shut behind her. As she made her way down the hall she distinctly heard Marianna’s sobs echoing through the empty house.

I did warn her, Anne thought bitterly. I told her I’d treat her like a whore.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this definitely isn't my best work, but I really enjoyed writing this, even if it took me for fucking ever!  
Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
